Frenemy
Chapter Eight: Frenemy A sudden feeling jolted me awake. When I turned over, the other side of my bed was empty. "Derek?" I asked, sitting up. My window was left open, the curtains were blowing in the breeze. The time on the clock read 12:15 am. Which was weird because I felt like I had been asleep for a while longer than an hour and fifteen minutes. I jumped out of bed and threw on my leather jacket. Then I slid out the window and shifted into full wolf. I sniffed my roof and caught Derek's scent. Sniffing the air I found which direction he went. "Damn you Derek. I'm gonna ring your neck." ''I thought as I jumped off my roof and followed Derek's scent. ---- I ran down back alleyways and caught a stronger whiff of Derek's scent. I shifted back to normal and found Derek fighting Jackson, as the Kanima still. Derek was using, what looked like a car door, as a shield from Jackson's claws. Two more vehicles showed up and Jackson threw Derek towards my way. "Alright, time to get rough." Derek grunted. "Not on my watch." I growled and I grabbed Derek by his shoulders and threw him further away from the fight just as Chris Argent shot the Kanima five times in the chest. "What the hell Cal?" Derek asked, still in werewolf form. I clamped my hand over his mouth and laid on top of him, keeping us both in the shadows. When I peeked around I saw Chris thrown into a cement pillar. The Kanima turned around and in the glow of the headlights, Gerard was standing there. Next to him, was my grandfather, Michael Harris. Jackson turned towards them and stalked towards them but then Scott just showed up out of nowhere and kicked Jackson out of the way and he ran off towards the clubbing area. Derek jumped up and followed Jackson and I was right on his heels. We roof hopped until we heard loud music coming from a nearby club. "Stay out hear Calla." Derek told me. I grabbed his arm, "Why?" I asked, glaring at him. "What happens if you're scratched by his claws huh?" "I'm gonna sneak up on him and slice his throat clean open. Then I'll be out and we'll be home by 1:30." Derek told me. He jumped down and ran into the club, leaving me on the roof. I could hear the music and it was killing my ears because it was so loud. Aside from the music, the smell of fog and alcohol was making me dizzy. Then I caught two familiar scents. I looked down and saw Scott and Stiles enter through a side door into the club entrance. I rolled my eyes and waited, and waited, and waited some more. "This is taking to damn long." I sighed and jumped off the roof. I found the side door and entered the club. And what I saw shocked me. ---- Jungle was a gay bar. I mean everyone in there was either a dude or a dude in drag, which was also creepy. Some of the drag queens hit on me but I was still looking around for Derek. I caught his scent as well as I noticed Jackson on the ceiling. He was over the dance floor and I manged to see Danny, a boy from school who was on the Lacrosse team. Through the fog I also saw Scott who was watching Jackson. Then suddenly I saw two orbs of red light through the fog and laser lights and I knew it was Derek. In one sudden swipe, Derek sliced Jackson's throat and was quickly beside me, still wolfed-out. "Come on, let's go!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist. We ran out the back door and jumped onto the club roof and bolted back towards my place. ---- I caught the scent of blood and backtracked, then I saw police cars and ambulances in the front parking lot of Jungle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris Argent with my father, Alan Harris. Jumping onto a nearby rooftop I could over hear the conversations going on between Gerard and Chris. When I heard Derek's name I got a little scared. "What have I taught you about eliminating the threat?" I heard Gerard ask. "Get someone else to do it for you." Chris answered. I ran off that roof and found Derek waiting for me a few feet away. "Let's go home." I said and ran for home. Derek was right on my heels. ---- It was close to one when my house was in sight. I jumped up on the roof and slid in through my window. Derek followed two seconds later and shut it. "What a freaking night." I sighed as I climbed back into bed. Derek laid beside me. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped me in his arms. "I had hoped I didn't wake you, guess I was wrong." I looked at him, "Why would you face him without any backup?" I asked, half-angry. Derek kissed the top of my forehead, "Because I didn't want you getting hurt, or killed." "I may be a female, but I can take care if myself Derek." I told him. "We need to be careful, all of us." Derek rubbed my shoulder, "Why? What's going on?" I sighed and snuggled closer to him, "I saw my father and grandfather with Chris and Gerard." I took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Apparently my brother wasn't exaggerating when he said he was close to here." "So your dad's family is in town then?" Derek asked. I nodded my head and sighed. Derek pulled me closer so there was no room between us. His other arm took mine and he intertwined our fingers. "That just gives me something else to protect you from." he whispered. "I just don't want to loose you." I admitted. Derek kissed the top of my head. "I'll always be here, protecting you." I looked up into his green eyes and felt myself smile. I leaned up and kissed him. Soon sleep overwhelmed me and I passed out from the events. ---- The next day at school was pretty much normal, except that Jackson wasn't in any of his classes. When I walked into my History class, the regular teacher wasn't there. Instead out substitute was my father. Behind me, Victoria and Nichole gasped, they were just as shocked as I was. "Good morning class, I'm Alan Harris." he introduced. I quickly diverted my eyes and opened my History book and binder. The whole hour I took notes but was anxiously awaiting the lunch bell. The entire hour felt like an eternity. Finally the bell rang and I was the first out of my seat and out the door. Victoria and Nichole were right on my heels. ---- I ran to my locker and found the other three Betas waiting for me. "You alright Cal?" Isaac asked me "You look like you've seen a ghost." I caught my breath and put my books back into my locker. "Not a ghost." I corrected. "Something, no someone much worse." "Who?" Erica asked. "Not here. Outside, bleachers." I panted. "Pack meeting now." I fast-walked to the outside doors outside to the Lacrosse field with the other Betas on my heels. ---- Once we were near the bleachers, we sat down and I could finally breath again. "So what's going on Cal?" Erica asked, sitting next to me. "You will never guess who our History substitute is." I replied. Victoria and Nichole looked down and sighed. "Who is it?" Boyd asked, clearly confused. Nichole grabbed his hand. "Our Uncle, Calla's father." she answered. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica gasped in unison. I scoffed, "If you could call him a father." "What are you saying?" Erica asked. I looked at her. "All he really did was contribute sperm to my existence. Other than that, he hasn't really been there." "I know what you mean." Isaac sympathized. "We're screwed now you guys." I added. "So we'd better be careful." They all nodded and we went back inside and continued on with school. I was on edge because I managed to spot other members of my dad's family around the school. ---- My grandfather was visiting Gerard in his office. I saw Dominick working in the library. And other members were busy setting up new security cameras around the school. When I passed them by, they shot me glares. All I did was pick up my pace and try to get through the day in one piece. By the time my photography class rolled around, I was distant, and scared. "You okay Calla?" Matt asked me. "Uh yeah, just a little tired is all." I answered and put on a smile. Matt smiled back at me and nodded. The next hour was agony, I just wanted it to end. Once the bell rang, I grabbed my things and headed out. As I walked to my locker, I could see some of my dad's hunters watching me. I just kept walking and not paying any attention to them. ---- I packed up everything I needed and ran out of the school as fast as I could. I fumbled for my car keys as I raced out of Beacon Hills High School. Once my mustang was in sight, I ran for it. I threw my satchel in the backseat and hopped over the driver's side door. I started the car and re adjusted my mirrors, and lastly, putting on my sunglasses. Slowly, I backed out of my parking spot and put my car in drive. I made the mistake of glancing back at the school, and I saw my brother and grandfather staring at me. I shuddered and slammed on my gas petal and flew out of the parking lot. Once I was on the road, my pulse slowed. My cell dinged and I had gotten a text that read, 'Meet me at the coffee shop, 3 H.', and I knew who it was by the signature. ---- The coffee shop was about five minutes from the school, and once I put my car in park, I relaxed. "Hopefully I can find out some answers." I said to myself. I got out of my car and grabbed my satchel. When I entered the coffee shop, a girl with strawberry blonde hair waved to me. "Over here Cal!" she called. "Holly." I smiled and walked over to the table she sat at. Holly Wilson, she's a few years older than I am but we've been friends for a while. We became closer when she started dating my brother. Even though she also comes from a hunting family, she's always remained on my side. "It's so good to see you." Holly embraced me and rubbed my back. "Same to you." I replied, returning the hug. We let go and I sat down. "So tell me, why exactly is Michael and the rest of the Harris clan here?" Holly sighed, "Gerard Argent called them in for reinforcements." she answered. "He said something about a creature killing people and it apparently can't be killed itself." I nodded. "Yeah, and the thing is a tough thing to fight." "How would you know?" Holly asked, she looked at me with concern. I sighed. "Might as well order something, it's a long story." Holly smiled and went to the counter to order us some lattes. I sighed and tried to think of how I was going to word this to Holly. Once she got our lattes, she listened to me. "Shoot, what do you know about this creature?" she asked. I sipped my latte, "Well first it's called a Kanima." "A Kanima?" Holly repeated. "I thought those things were just, I don't know, myths or legends." I shook my head. "Nope. It's real." "So why is it tough to fight?" Holly asked, sipping her coffee. "Because, as far as I can tell, he's hard to kill." I answered. "He was shot five times in the chest and had his throat slashed. And yet he's still walking around, alive." Holly nodded. "What else can he do?" I took another sip of latte before answering, "He secretes a paralytic toxin from his claws." Holly's blue-green eyes went wide, "A paralytic toxin?" I nodded. "One little cut to the back of the neck, and bam," I snapped my fingers for emphasis, "you're defenseless." "Sounds like you've had a few run-ins with this Kanima." Holly noted. I nodded. "Another thing, if the claws break the first skin layer, it basically cancels out the healing process for werewolves." "How do you know that?" Holly asked. "Did it happen to any of the Betas in your pack?" I shook my head again, "It happened to me." I took out my arm out of my jacket sleeve and showed Holly the stitches. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Dear God, what happened to you?" I sighed and put my jacket back on. "It was the night of the championship Lacrosse game at school." I started. "I went to catch Stiles to see if he knew anything about the recent murders, seeing as his father's the sheriff I figured he'd know something." Holly nodded as if she understood. "Well once he met us in the pool area, we were attacked by the Kanima." I went on. "He knocked out Erica, one of the new Betas. Then he grabbed my arm and raked his claws up," I mimicked how it happened by demonstrating over my scratches. "Brittney and I hid in the Girls' Locker Room while Stiles and Derek fought the Kanima out in the pool. After Brittney bandaged up my wound, we went to check on the guys, and that's when we saw that the Kanima was afraid of water." "How did you figure that out?" Holly asked. "He touched the water and recoiled back." I answered. "One thing led to another and Brittney and I were in the water with Stiles and Derek, trapped." Holly nodded, "So what happened after?" "Scott and Katie showed up, and then the Kanima bolted." I summarized. "So is Scott part of your pack as well? And Brittney, and this Stiles?" Holly inquired. I giggled. "No, Scott isn't part of the pack." I answered. "And Stiles is human, he's just buds with all us werewolves." "What about Brittney?" Holly asked. I sipped my latte before answering. "No. Brittney isn't part of the pack either." I answered. "She just never 'clicked' with Derek like I did. In fact she hates him." "Why is that?" Holly looked at me, "Why doesn't she like him?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea." I answered. Truthfully I didn't know. "To me it seems like she doesn't approve of me being with him." Holly held up her hand, "Wait, being with him?" she repeated. "You're telling me that you're dating one of your Betas?" I shook my head, "No. See I'm not the Alpha here." I admitted. "Derek's the Alpha, I'm just the Beta." "Wait, is this Derek Hale you're talking about?" Holly asked. I nodded, "One in the same." Holly gasped and smiled a bit. "Wow this is gonna get real interesting." "Why?" I asked. Holly inhaled, then exhaled. "I overheard Gerard say something about Derek being responsible for his daughter's death." "You mean Kate?" I asked, cutting in. "Yeah." Holly nodded. "Alright, technically it was Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, that slashed open Kate's throat, not Derek." I informed. "Oh. Well his name has come up in conversation between Gerard and Michael." Holly said. "Great, that's real comforting." I sighed. "Oh speaking of Derek, I had better get home before he hunts me down." I stood up and gathered my things. "It was nice to see you again Holly and hope to do it again soon." "Yeah sure thing." Holly smiled. "Be safe." "Same to you." I smiled back and headed back to my car. Once everything was set down and I was buckled in, I pulled out of the parking space and took the back way home. ---- It was around six-ish when I pulled into the driveway, apparently I had spent a lot more time talking to Holly than I figured. But she is on our side so I have nothing, much, to worry about. I gathered up my satchel and went inside, only to find Derek sitting on the couch, waiting. "Alright, where have you been?" he asked. "Talking with an old friend." I answered, walking towards the staircase. "Nichole told me about who showed up at the school." I stopped, halfway up the staircase. I turned around and Derek was staring right at me. "Okay so my dad was my history substitute, what of it?" I asked, before I realized what I said. I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs and to my room. "What of it?" I heard Derek repeat. I just knew he was right behind me, but I kept walking to my room. ---- I threw my stuff by my closet, just as Derek came in and shut my bedroom door. "I didn't mean it like that." I admitted, my back to him. "I know, but from what you told me about him and what your grandmother said too, I worry Cal." Derek replied. I stifled my tears, "So do I, believe me." I turned around and walked to my dresser. Derek walked up beside me and grabbed my shoulder, turning me towards him. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was genuinely worried about me. I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as I could. In return, Derek wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed also. He ran one hand through my hair. "Derek," I whispered. "I'm really scared of what's to come." Derek released his grip on me, but still held me close to him. He put one hand under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. "No matter what lies ahead, I'll be with you, making sure nothing happens." he pushed some hair out of my face. I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. I ran one hand through his short, jet-black hair while the other arm was tightly wrapped around his neck. Derek kissed me back, his arms holding me close to him. He gently rubbed my back as we kissed. In that moment, I had completely forgotten why I was so scared earlier today. But I also realized that I had no reason to be scared, not as long as I had Derek by my side. ---- ('A/N:''' The next part is my first shot at a somewhat lemon-scene. So forgive me if it's not the best^^' ) ---- I slowly moved back to my bed and laid down flat on my back, my lips still locked with Derek's. As he climbed over me, I ran my hands up and down his biceps. Slowly my hands found the hem of his t-shirt and I began moving it up off his body. Once that was done, Derek began massaging my shoulders and kissed my jaw line. I leaned up and rolled half-onto him, deepening the kisses. Derek rubbed my shoulders and slowly pulled my dress straps down. He trailed kissed down my throat, the stubble on his face tickling my neck, but giving me a tingling sensation. My lips found his again and Derek rubbed my lower back and unzipped my dress. I slipped out easily and trailed kisses down Derek's jaw, neck, and chest. Derek rolled back over onto me and kissed me deeper, and harder. He held me up with one arm while the other rubbed my neck and shoulders. I used both my hands to grip onto Derek. I rubbed the back of his shoulders and neck. Derek laid on top of me and trailed kisses down my jaw line and neck. He kissed a tender spot on my collarbone and that made me shiver. I rubbed Derek's thighs and legs with my own. Derek kissed the side of my neck and my shoulders. I ran my fingers through his hair and nibbled on the top part of his ear. Derek pulled away from my neck and stared down at me, he green eyes sparkled in the glint of the sunset. I leaned up and kissed him, and pulled him back to me. I caressed his cheek with one hand and rubbed his neck with the other. I felt Derek un-clasp my bra, I moved my arms and let it fall. Derek tossed it aside and continued to kiss me. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him, as hard as he kissed me. As Derek rubbed my bare shoulders and back, I moved my hands down and un-buckled his belt and tossed it aside and un-buttoned and un-zipped his dark jeans. I moved my hands up his sides and rubbed his chest, still keeping my lips on his. As my hands moved around Derek's neck, he rolled over and ran his hands down my hips and my thighs. He found the hem of my leggings and slowly slid them off, rubbing my bare skin as he went. "Derek." I moaned. I twisted my fingers in his hair and moved my legs, rubbing his thighs. I moved my hands down his back and sides, that is until I found the edge of his jeans. I tugged on the hem and began moving them down. Derek kicked off his jeans as he ripped my leggings off of me. He leaned over me, his green eyes gazing into mine. He moved my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. He leaned down and our noses touched. I leaned up and kissed him, rubbing his cheek and deepening the kiss. I pushed up and rolled over onto Derek, wrapping my arms around him. The veins in his biceps began to throb, and I could hear his heartbeat rise, as did my own. Derek rubbed my shoulders and upper-back, moving my hair over to the side. His hands slowly made their way down, under the sheets and to the top of my thighs, more precisely, the hem of my underwear. A shiver was sent up my spine as his hands move lower and lower down my thighs. Derek rolled back over onto me, moving his lips from mine to my neck, and moving lower. I took his free hand and intertwined our fingers together. Derek kissed my chest and moved his way back up my shoulders, neck, jaw line, and finally back to my lips. I rolled sideways so Derek and I could look into each other's eyes. The moon had risen and it made Derek's green eyes sparkle. He moved his free hand and pushed my hair out of my face. "I love you." I whispered, caressing his cheek. Derek smiled at me and kissed me softly. He touched his forehead to mine and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "I love you too." he whispered back. Derek pulled away and reached over the side of my bed. He then handed me his black t-shirt. I took it and slipped it on, it came to about my knees. After I was dressed I leaned into him and laid my head on his chest. Derek's left hand rubbed my shoulder, while his right hand took my left hand and intertwined our fingers. He kissed my forehead. "And it's because I love you that I'll do everything in my power to protect you." I sighed, "Just don't die for me." I said. I looked up into his eyes, "you're the best thing that's happened to me since I came here Derek." I admitted, which was the complete and honest truth. "It would kill me if I lost you." Derek squeezed my hand tightly. He kissed my forehead, "You'll never loose me, because I'll never leave you." "You promise?" I asked. Derek smiled and kissed my lips. "I promise." he answered. I laid on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. The last thing I remember was Derek kissing my forehead another time, then I drifted off to sleep. ::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter9: Restraint Category:Fanfiction